


Sleep (let your dreams flood in)

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Slow Dancing, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: The foreign magic is taking its toll on Magnus' body so his mind provides him with a safe place to escape to.A place where everything is okay.





	Sleep (let your dreams flood in)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song [Sleep by Poets of the Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlshWg3isxQ)!
> 
> __  
> Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in  
>  Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
> Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in  
> And carry you over to a new morning __

  

It’s a simple spell really, but with the amount of magic he’s already spent today, it proves to be too much for him. He feels the sharp pain in his head and knows he’s collapsing, but the pain of the impact never comes, for he’s falling to unconsciousness, black filling the corners of his vision and spreading like ink on water.

_But then the blackness changes, turning to golden sunlight that’s bathing the loft through large windows. Everything looks alive - soft tones and warm light. There’s not a corner in the apartment where the sunlight doesn’t reach, and it’s like it is cleaning away the monsters left lurking from the previous night - from so many previous nights._

_The balcony doors are open, letting in a breeze of early autumn air that’s caressing the curtains on its way in. It’s refreshing, it’s clean, and it chases away the air that threatened to suffocate Magnus with its heaviness. His lungs are full._

_It’s a new day and there’s nothing to worry about._

_Soft piano music is flooding from the gramophone on the corner of the room, mixing in with the sounds of traffic coming from below and making its own kind of symphony. Magnus finds himself lost in it._

_He’s spinning, a steady hand supporting him as he leans back. He isn’t afraid of falling, laying full trust on the man who’s holding his weight. His chest connects with a warm body as he’s pulled back up, Alexander’s hand never leaving the small of his back. They are spinning together now, sharing space as the music hits a slower part, making them sway in its pace._

_They are in no hurry, there’s nothing demanding their attention save from the dance that’s more instinct than it is planned moving. It’s carefree, it’s freeing, and it’s the only thing that matters to Magnus in that moment._

_Magnus looks into the eyes that are already looking at him, and the love he can see in them warms him more than sunlight ever could. But it’s a different kind of warmth, one that fits well into this moment of serenity._

_The moment that is frozen in time, their own pocket of peacefulness and calm._

_Magnus is safe, he is happy, and there is nothing to worry about._

**Author's Note:**

> I've started posting my very first chaptered fic! It's called [One Missed Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145184/chapters/42904949) and I update it on thursdays! :)
> 
> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
